


What Happens in the Back Room at Spencer's Stays in the Back Room at Spencer's

by SpinalBaby



Series: XXX Collection [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Nipple Piercings, bros being dudes, pot, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinalBaby/pseuds/SpinalBaby
Summary: “You got your nips pierced and you didn’t tell me?! When?” Jeremy sounded offended. Thank god he was high, this actually made explaining a little easier.Michael gets some piercings and Jeremy is impressed. And high as balls.





	What Happens in the Back Room at Spencer's Stays in the Back Room at Spencer's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FredAndGinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredAndGinger/gifts).



Michael was lost in concentration, eyes locked on the old school platformer on the screen in front of him. The air was still hazy with the smoke from the weed he and Jeremy had just burned through and his friend was giggling up at the screen everytime Michael almost missed a jump. Almost, because Michael didn’t miss jumps. No matter how many times they got stoned in his basement Jeremy somehow always ended up twice as stoned as he did, lost in a haze of goofy giggles and difficult to interpret sentences, only half completed.

“Michael, how can you do this _high_? All the colors and moving stuff is like, so distracting, dude. Are you like- is pot like your superpower activator or something?”

“You mean like my radioactive spider bite? I mean, I guess. It helps me focus.” Michael didn’t bother to look down at his friend who was creeping closer so he could plop his head down into Michael’s lap. Michael only flinched momentarily, not expecting it.

“That’s like sooo weird.” Jeremy commented, reaching an arm up to stretch. In his state he instead ended up hitting Michael in the chest and jaw, causing Michael to nearly double over on Jeremy’s face, arms wrapped around his chest.

“Dude!” He’d definitely just died in the game.

“What the shit?” Jeremy rolled off of Michael, distancing them just enough so he could see Michael holding his pecks, groaning.

“Shit, Jer, that _hurt_.” Michael let out a slight laugh, as if surprised.

“It hurt?” Jeremy looked perplexed, “It wasn’t that hard- wait, what’s wrong with your- uh,” Jeremy made a motion in front of his own chest, struggling for the word.

“Nothing, really.” Michael slowly sat up again, taking his game controller off the ground.

“You’re hiding something from me, Michael Mell. You can’t hide things from best friends!” Jeremy crawled over, taking Michael by surprise as he lifted the hem of his hoodie up. Michael squeaked in embarrassment.

“Dude!” He quickly tried to shove it back down, nearly shoving Jeremy’s face into his hoodie in the process. Jeremy stared at him. “W-what? I just thought it looked cool so I-“ Michael was blushing.

“You got your _nips pierced_ and you didn’t tell me?! When?” Jeremy sounded offended. Thank god he was high, this actually made explaining a little easier.

“Uh, like, a week and a half ago.” Michael shrugged. “The Claire's employee chick was in the back room at Spencers giving my hookup a nose ring. And she had, like a pretty decent kit and the sanitizing stuff and they offered so I was like ‘sure’.” He watched Jeremy stare at him in amazement.

“Holy shit.”

“I wasn’t like trying to hide it from you or anything,” Michael began.

“That’s like so hardcore, Michael. That’s like _hot_.” Jeremy blinked, “I can’t believe you actually did that! Did it hurt?”

Michael’s face went red, “Well, yeah.” He shrugged a little.

“Let me see it again.” Jeremy begged, moving closer again.

“Fine,” Michael gave up, sighing and pulling his shirt up again so Jeremy could see. They were the tiny silver barbell kind, sticking out on either side of each nipple with a little gleaming ball of cold metal.

“Oh my god.” Jeremy said.

“What?” Michael asked, looking down, were they infected?

“That’s so hot Michael, like, wow. I thought you were like really vanilla or something?”

Michael scoffed, half offended, “Really? I mean, I know I’m doomed to be a virgin till college but it doesn’t mean a guy can’t dream.”

“Can I touch it?” Jeremy asked, reaching out. 

“Uhhhh,” Michael hesitated. This was already really embarrassing. He really liked Jeremy and the kid still didn’t know. But if he started touching his _nipples_ that might give him away real fast. 

Too late. Michael gasped as Jeremy’s finger’s brushed over his left nipple. He quickly covered his mouth, almost letting his shirt drop, but Jeremy caught it. The tall lanky boy was hovering over his _lap_ messing with his _nipples_ and Michael was going to _die_. But Jeremy persisted.

“Could I like…?” Jeremy leaned forward, his warm tongue dragging over one of his piercings.

“Ah- Jer, no offense but this is like, really gay and _I’m really gay_ -“ Michael sounded desperate. 

“But like, Michael, you can’t just get piercings and not do this kind of stuff. Like,” Jeremy lost his train of thought. “...I’m really turned on right now.”

Michael nearly fell backward, scrambling off his beanbag. “Whoah, Jer, we are like best friends, man.” _And if you go any further I am going to pop a boner and that will be the *most* awkward…_

“If you’re okay with it, I am. I mean, I know you’re gay and, uhm… you sounded like you liked it too, right?” Jeremy stayed where he was, kneeling a couple feet away from Michael. 

“This could escalate. You’re like really high and way too bold right now.” Michael commented. 

“I mean, it’s not like I don’t want it to escalate? Does that make sense?” Jeremy asked, blushing.

“If I knew nipple piercings were your turn on, Jeremy Heere, I would have gotten them way sooner.” Michael laughed a little, hoping to play it off as a joke. Jeremy advance on him again, pulling up his shirt. Michael leaned back on his hands, watching Jeremy touch his chest and listen for Michael’s soft gasps as indications as where to touch. What turned _Michael_ on.

Michael was in seventh heaven as Jeremy began to lick and suck on his nipples. They were still a little sore, but the pleasure completely overrode any discomfort. Michael felt his pants getting uncomfortably tight. Jeremy, as if completely oblivious, moved his hand right in between his legs to stabilize himself. Michael whimpered.

“Do you want me to-?” Jeremy asked as his hand brushed up against Michael’s erection.

“I can do it myself.” Michael’s cheeks burned, “I mean, you’re not gay and this is already weird…”

“Michael, I’m bi.” Jeremy paused to look up at him.

“What?” Michael blinked.

“Keanu Reeves. Big crush when I was like ten.” Jeremy looked at Michael as if trying to jog his memory.

“Wait you- ohhh.” Michael facepalmed. “That makes so much sense.”

Jeremy laughed a little, accepting Michael’s realization as he moved his hand to rub Michael’s crotch through his jeans.

“Fuck, Jeremy. How did I not notice before?” Michael moaned, leaning back even more. Jeremy followed him, straddling his lap as he let his hands focus on Michael’s chest, hips rocking back and forth on his clothed lap. It was going to drive Michael insane. Especially since he could feel Jeremy’s own erection every time he rubbed against him.

“Can I suck your dick?” Michael asked, surprising Jeremy. The boy paused on top of Michael for a moment.

“Do you want to?” Jeremy’s turn to blush. Michael counted it as an internal victory.

“Yeah. If you’re okay with that.” 

Jeremy nodded a little, “I don’t want to leave you hanging though…”

“We could… 69?” Michael suggested, starting to unzip his pants. The tension was killing him. Jeremy looked like he was mentally figuring out the position before he nodded. 

“You’re kinky.”

“Says the guy who got high and started _licking_ my _nipples_.” Michael countered as Jeremy struggled to take off his own pants. Michael stared at him for a moment. He’d seen Jeremy naked before but he’d never actually looked at him. He’d always tried to look away, not notice, not make things awkward. Oh wow, was that rule out the window now.

“Fair point.” Jeremy crawled over Michael, face right above his erection, every breath making Michael shiver as he stared up at Jeremy’s own length. Holy fuck.

“Are you comfortable?” Michael asked.

“Is this position comfortable?” Jeremy responded, before going down on Michael. Shit, he couldn’t just let his friend take away his title as the gayest. Michael leaned up, fingers fondling Jeremy’s balls as he began to suck his dick.

“Ahh-” Jeremy gasped, hot breath tickling Michael’s skin.

“I’m good if you are.” Michael said, smirking a little, gently nibbling at Jeremy’s inner thighs. Jeremy went down on him again, making him bite down harder, someone unexpectedly. Jeremy hummed in pleasure. Michael didn’t think his face could get any hotter than it was without his cheeks actively bursting into flames.

Eventually after plenty of teasing he took Jeremy into his mouth, using knowledge from every WikiHow, YouTube, and Yahoo Answers he’d ever read on how to give head. He wasn’t sure that reading was the same as actually doing it, but Jeremy sounded _into it_. It made Michael a bit proud. Jeremy had gotten so distracted, he was unable to keep going down on Michael, head hanging above his groin as he moaned every time Michael dragged his hot tongue back up his shaft.

Michael reached up with a free hand to ghost his fingers over Jeremy’s inner thighs, causing the boy to suddenly tense and cry out. And suddenly Michael was 0.05 seconds away from choking on a mouthful of hot cum. He sputtered once, and swallowed. 

Before he even had a chance to react Jeremy went back to his previous activities. Michael’s mind was somewhat numb as it was overwhelmed by everything that had just happened. Before he knew it, he too, had came. Jeremy was a bit less skilled, white fluid still dripping down his chin when he turned around to face Michael, smiling. He collapsed on top of his arm, nuzzling his head into Michael’s underarm.

“Holy fuck.” Michael closed his eyes, breathing heavily. Jeremy’s nimble fingers were still messing with his new piercings. Michael smiled.

“That was amazing. You’re like _the best_ at that.” Jeremy mumbled, sounding equally tired and pleased.

“I don’t know about the best, but I’m flattered.” He should have gotten piercings way sooner… Michael relaxed as Jeremy said something, half into his side about telling the truth, before Michael dozed off, mind clear and body relaxed. Jeremy soon followed suit, wrapping his arms tightly around Michael’s waist before descending into a blissful dream.

**Author's Note:**

> A gift to (and that you can all blame on) FredAndGinger, my new significant otter. Enjoy the second-hand embarrassment I got writing this <3


End file.
